


Generosity

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://wildestranger.livejournal.com/92761.html?thread=1327449#t1327449">Written</a> on 12 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://wildestranger.livejournal.com/profile">wildestranger</a>'s <a href="http://wildestranger.livejournal.com/92761.html">excellent prompt</a> of <i>"Draco," Blaise said in tones of light enquiry, "why is there a Potter in my bed?"</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildestranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/gifts).



> [Written](http://wildestranger.livejournal.com/92761.html?thread=1327449#t1327449) on 12 April 2006 in response to [wildestranger](http://wildestranger.livejournal.com/profile)'s [excellent prompt](http://wildestranger.livejournal.com/92761.html) of _"Draco," Blaise said in tones of light enquiry, "why is there a Potter in my bed?"_

_"Draco," Blaise said in tones of light inquiry, "Why is there a Potter in my bed?"_

Draco, sitting in only unfastened trousers on the edge of the bed, turned his head indolently from the sight of the bound, nude, blindfolded Harry to meet Blaise's eyes, his own full of heat, and replied, "Because there's a Parkinson in mine."

"Yes, a Parkinson-Malfoy," Blaise noted, leaning against the doorjamb and admiring the way Potter's muscles rippled in response to Draco's light, possessive caresses. 

"Ungrateful, that."

"He doesn't appear ungrateful to me," said Blaise, licking his lips as Potter thrust up to meet Draco's grasping hand and moaned.

Draco chuckled softly and began to stroke Potter's cock slowly. "I meant the hyphen, of course. Mother was excessively displeased by Pansy's insistence upon it."

"God, would you just—"

"Shh," Draco soothed Potter, increasing the tempo of his ministrations slightly. "You're the one who insisted we ask Blaise."

"Ask me what?"

"Harry's a gentleman. He didn't think it right to steal me from you."

"Potter's an idiot."

"Hey!"

Draco released Harry's prick and smacked it, causing him to yelp. "I told you, shh," he said, and then, turning to Blaise, he asked, "why is he an idiot?"

"Because," Blaise replied, moving closer to the bed and casually unclasping the buckle at his throat so that his robes could fall to the floor, "it's not me from whom he's stealing."

Draco laughed. "Oh, I think Harry understands who matters to me, don't you?"

"P—please, Draco, just . . . just touch me already!" Harry begged, struggling against his bonds.

"Well Blaise, should I touch him?" Draco asked, watching avidly as Blaise began to peel off his clothing and reveal perfect, caramel skin.

"It is my bed in my room in my home," Blaise replied, smiling in smug satisfaction at the fact that his lover couldn't tear his eyes away from him, despite the tempting picture Potter made. "I'd prefer it if you touched me."

Potter whimpered.

"But Potter may watch, of course."

Draco leaned over Harry's torso, teasing him with the slight press of his body and removed Harry's blindfold, whispering, "You see? Blaise is also a gentleman. I told you he'd understand—and you soon will, as well. Trust me."

"Come here," Blaise ordered, impatient as Draco pressed a kiss to Potter's full, soft-looking lips.

Draco rose from the bed and knelt before Blaise, while Harry raised his head from the pillows and watched them hungrily.

"Show Potter how I like to be touched, pet."

"P—pet?" Harry stammered. " _Pet_?"

Blaise smirked at the bound wizard and raised a triumphant eyebrow at him as Draco wrapped his long, elegant fingers around the base of his cock and then drew his tongue up the vein along its underside before shielding his teeth with his lips and sucking the engorged length into his mouth, into his throat.

"Yes! Yes, just like—oh!" 

" _Fuck_."

As Draco began to suck him in earnest—he knew his lover disapproved of teasing—Blaise fought to control his breathing and said to Potter, "Y—yes, I believe I will—I'll fuck both . . . _both_ of you this morning," and was rewarded by the sight of Potter's full-bodied flush. 

Draco's hand on Blaise's prick tightened as if in gratitude, and he began to growl.

"Such . . . such a slut," Blaise panted. " _My_ slut."

Harry's lust-glazed eyes widened at Blaise's words. "He lets you talk to him like that?"

Seizing Draco's hair so that he could slow his sucking thrusts enough to concentrate, Blaise asked, "Oh, Potter . . . you are an . . . innocent, aren't you? Draco always does . . . as he's told— _now_ ," he said to Draco, releasing his grip.

Draco took Blaise to the root and worked him with lips and throat and tongue until Blaise's entire body went rigid with orgasm, and then he braced his hands on Blaise's thighs to help steady him until the aftershocks of his lover's pleasure subsided.

"Very . . . very good, pet."

"Thank you, Master," Draco replied huskily, licking the traces of Blaise's excitement from his lips. "May I see to Harry, now?"

Glancing at Potter's purpling erection, Blaise asked Harry, "Would you like that, pet?"

The resistance that lit Potter's eyes faded almost at once, as Blaise knew it would.

"Y—yes, please."

"'Please', what?" Blaise asked, his tone instructive and expectant.

"Please . . . Master?"

Blaise laughed. _Draco gets married, but I receive all the gifts_. "What a clever boy you are," he said, feeling indulgent as he turned to Draco. "Show me what _Harry_ likes."

Giving his new pet his name seemed an appropriate reward, and Blaise had always been generous to his lover's obedient playmates.

Draco didn't hesitate.


End file.
